7 Things I Hate About You
by loveanimexoxo
Summary: Orihime is heartbroken when she finds out that Ichigo cheated on her. To get her out of her misery Tatsuki drags her to a karaoke bar where Orihime sings out her feelings. ONE SHOT!


Orihime was sitting down at a karaoke bar with her arm crossed on the table and her head in her arms. It had been a while since she found out. Since she found out that Ichigo was cheating on her with Rukia and she still hasn't gotten over it, she still hasn't even seen him..or Rukia. Tatsuki practically dragged her out of her house and have some fun. But she couldn't...she loved him.

Tatsuki ran over to her. "Come on, Hime. Have some fun. Dance!"

Orihime looked up at her. "No, thank you. I'm fine."

"Oh come on!" Dutty Love (Letting Go) by Sean Kingston and Nicki Minaj started playing. "Come on, Hime dance! You know you want to..this is like your favorite song!"

Orihime sighed. "Alright."

"Yay!" Tatsuki jumped up and down as her best friend got up and she practically dragged her into the dance floor. Orihime just stood there moving her feet a litle. "Come on Hime, really dance!"

As the song continued, Orihime started to dance a little bit more lively and in no time she was shaking her head side to side her hair flying every where and having the time of her life. Tatsuki smiled. _At least she's not thinking about him..._

"Ay' Yo Sean, You Mr. Kingston,  
You say you have it, Louie it and then some,  
Look how you grinding on all your ice  
You pretty and you nice,  
You done want Nicki as your wife,  
But you say, I'll be up where you stay,  
I ain't like them other bitches that will be actin' loosely,  
Know you gettin' hyper, I know you wanna get up in it,  
But I just wanna think about it for another minute,  
I think I like your style you all,  
Why ya'll,  
Why don't we let go,  
Ay yo',  
And I ain't gotta tell 'em,  
And I ain't gotta sell 'em,  
It's YSL,  
Teddy, I ain't gotta spell it,  
And yes, I killer kill 'em,  
I guess I am the Villain,  
I park on the curb, I'm the owner of the building, the building,  
Ya deaf?  
Boy me soon left,  
Come get this playboy bunny like Hugh heph,  
Sigh, rastafari,  
Dutty, dutty d-d-d, dutty." Orihime rapped.

Tatsuki was shocked, she didn't even know Orihime can rap. She laughed when Orihime did the hula dance.

When the song was finished, the owner of the building pronounced that they will start the karaoke now. Tatsuki and Orihime made their way to a table. "I'm gonna go get us some drinks and your gonna have some fun!" Tatsuki said before she left to the bar.

Orihime laughed. She was actually having fun for the first time since she had found out that Ichigo was cheating on her with Rukia. She looked to the bar trying to find Tatsuki until something caught her eye. Orange. Her eyes widened. There is only one person in this whole world who has that hair color. Ichigo.

She froze when his eyes met her. He looked just as surprised as she was. She wanted to run, to get out. But she couldn't move her feet and Ichigo was coming her way! In no time he was right infront of her and she got over her shock and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

Orihime looked away, not wanting him to see her cry. She was finally having fun and he had to be here. Great. "There is nothing to talk about."

"Orihime look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Ichigo there you are." Orihime looked and saw Rukia and she kissed him, right in front of her! Then she linked her arms through his. Orihime turned around to leave until she felt someone grab her arm and she turned around and saw Ichigo.

"Orihime please."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Orihime and Ichigo looked and saw Tatsuki with two drinks in her hands and she looked pissed.

"Tatsuki don't.." Orihime pleaded.

Tatsuki glared at Ichigo but listened to Orihime. "Fine." Then she looked at Orihime and saw her pull her arm away from Ichigo and started to walk away so she followed her and saw that she was going to the karaoke. "You're gonna sing?" She nodded. "Go ahead."

Orihime turned to Tatsuki and gave her a fake smile. "Thanks." Then she put on a song and went on stage. As the song started to play, she looked in the crowd for Ichigo and found him and didn't take her eyes off him as she started to sing.

_**I probably shouldn't say this**_

_**But at times I get so scared**_

_**When I think about the previous**_

_**Relationship we shared**_

_**It was awesome but we lost it**_

_**It's not possible for me not to care**_

_**And now we're standing in the rain**_

_**But nothing's every gonna change**_

_**Until you hear, my dear**_

Orihime could tell that Ichigo knew that this song was about him by the way his eyes turned soft and the way he kind of let go of Rukia's hand.

**_The 7 things I hate about you_**

**_The 7 things I hate about you_**

**_Oh you_**

**_Your vain, y_****_our games, y_****_our insecure_**

**_You love me, you like her_**

**_You make me laugh, y_****_ou make me cry_**

**_I don't know which side to by_**

**_Your friends their jerks_**

**_When you act like them, just know it hurts_**

**_I wanna be with the one I know_**

**_And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do_**

**_You make me love you_**

Orihime looked away from him as she took the mic out of the mic stand and started to walk around the stage.

**_It's awkward and silent_**

**_As I wait for you to say_**

**_What I need to hear now_**

**_Is your sincere apology_**

**_When you mean it, I'll believe it_**

**_If you text it, I'll delete it_**

**_Let's be clear_**

**_Oh, I'm not coming back_**

**_Your taking 7 steps here_**

Orihime looked at Ichigo again as she sang her soul out.

**_The 7 things I hate about you!_**

**_Your vain, your game, your insecure_**

**_You love me, you like her_**

**_You make me laugh, you make me cry_**

**_I don't know which side to buy_**

**_Your friends their jerks_**

**_When you act like them, just know it hurts_**

**_I wanna be with the one I know_**

**_And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do_**

**_You make me love you_**

She never kept her eyes off Ichigo and the tears started to flow as she sang the next part.

**_And compared to all the great things_**

**_That would take too long to write_**

**_I probably should mention_**

**_The 7 that I like_**

She let out a half smile as she sang that last part and once again started to sing her soul out.

**_The 7 things I like about you!_**

**_Your hair, your eyes, your old levis_**

**_When we kiss I'm hypnotized_**

**_You make me laugh, you make me cry_**

**_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy_**

**_Your hand in mine_**

**_When we're intertwined, everything's alright_**

**_I wanna be with the one I know_**

**_And the 7th thing I like the most that you do_**

**_You make me love you_**

_**Ooh oooh ooh oooh ooh oooh ooh oooh ooh oooh**_

Orihime walked off the stage and over to Tatsuki as Tatsuki hugged her.

~With Ichigo~

Ichigo looked down. He really did break her heart. He looked at the little petite raven-haired girl next to him and then at the auburn hair beauty who is hugging Tatsuki. He did that a couple of times. He made up his mind when he saw Orihime walk out of the karaoke bar alone.

"Rukia..."

She looked at him. "Hm?"

"I'm sorry. But..it's over." And he walked out of the karaoke bar following her. He saw her standing outside in the freezing cold with no sweater. He took off his coat and walked over to her sliding it over her shoulder.

She looked at him and he gave her a small smile. She looked away from him and looked up at the snow falling from the sky. "What are you doing out here..with me? Aren't you supposed to be with Rukia?" She asked choking on her words.

He sighed and looked up at the snow falling from the sky as well. "Nah, I..broke up with her."

"Why?"

He looked at her. "Because of you."

She sighed and looked away from him. "Ichigo.."

"Look just hear me out." He took a deep breath. "I know I messed up..big time. And I know I hurt you..but I'm sorry. If you would give me a second chance I would change...just for you."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "How can I trust you again Ichigo? How will I know if your telling me the truth when you say you're going out with your friends? How will I know you won't lie to me again?"

He gently cupped her face and made her face him and wiped the tear away with his thumb and looked deeply into her eyes. "I won't cheat on you _ever _again, Orihime. I think I've learned my lesson. Honestly, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Every second I was with Rukia I couldn't stop thinking about you. In the beginning, I was a jerk, a total jerk. But when you found out and left me, I realized that I just lost the person I loved...more than life itself. I missed the way you always made me feel better when I was in a bad mood, the way you smiled, the way you laughed, and even your cooking." He said chuckling at the last part. "But most of all...I missed you, Orihime. Please forgive me. I love you."

Tears were stinging her eyes as she heard those three words she had been longing to hear from him. "I love you too Ichigo."

"Will you forgive me?"

She nodded. "Yes. I forgive you." She hugged him and he hugged her back. They both smiled, missing being in each other's arms.

"Everything's gonna be different from now on, Orihime. I will never hurt you again." She nodded smiling as he hugged her closer.


End file.
